wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/VI
Ogień trzeszczał i strzelał żywo na kominie, dym kłębami wywalał się spod okapu na izbę i grubą, gęstą warstwą wisiał pod stragarzem. Pierwszy raz otwarte na chwilę oczy Rafała ujrzały przed sobą rogatą głowę krowy i błyszczące spokojnym jaśnieniem jej oczy zwrócone w stronę ognia, grube, białe wargi, ociężale miamlące strawę... Wyżej nad krową ujrzały okno zabite deskami i ogacone ściółką leśną, małą szybkę, którą szron tak powlókł, że wyglądała jak wprawiona tafelka lodu. W kącie, daleko, za dymem, ktoś na wyrku stękał i niemowlę z krzykiem popłakiwało. Zaraz wszystko to wciągnął w siebie dym. Wielkim kłębem zniżał się, zniżał coraz bardziej, sięgając niemal głowy, to znowu chłonął niewidzialną czeluścią sam siebie, magał okrągłe półzwroty, cofał się, chwiał, odchodził. Gdy błysk ognia padł w jego czarne przepaście, coś rozwidniało się w nim i świetliste widma płynęły. Rafał słyszał, że obok komina ludzie mówią, ale dusza jego, jakby ów dym rozproszona, słyszała tylko wycia wichru. Chata, z kołków, żrzynów, chrustu, z gliny i ziemi uklepana, drżała, gdy w nią bić wzięły rozjuszone podmuchy. Nawał wichrów siekł ją i prał, podważał liche jej przyciesi, próbował zruszyć węgły, pędził dokoła kwicząc przeciągle, tłukł w nią stumilowymi skrzydłami i wszczepiał między belki żelazne swoje pazury. Zdało się, że ta kurna zagroda stanęła na wiatrowisku, gdzie się zbiegają z czterech stron świata zamiecie, chery, nawiewy i chachaice. Słychać było, jak krokwie nad dymem trzeszczą i prężą się przeciwko burzy, jak gonty skrzypią, a zardzewiałe gwoździe skowyczą, wyważane ze swoich szczelin. Co pewien czas świszczące, szumnolotne wybuchy zamieci parły wszystek dym w jeden kąt izby albo napełniały nim całą budowlę. Za chwilę ciągnący dech wysysał go szczelinami. "Zły", dmąc w wielką gwizdę, sypał w okienko jak gdyby suchym piaskiem. Rafał słuchał. Głośny jego oddech podwajał, potrajał swą szybkość. Obłąkana krew wydarła się ze swych upustów i niestrudzonymi ciosami gruchotała serce. Myśl, myśl ostatnia, samotna, przelatywała upierzona strachem nieskończone pola albo zmieniwszy się w czucie bryły kamiennej, potrzaskanej na złomy, wirowała w przestworzu bez końca. Głowa stała się głazem lecącym w przepaść, jakby w ciasną, ognistą studnię. Płochliwe skrzydło złudzenia kurczyło się co minuta... Oto schylone kłęby dymu, a z nich patrzą twarze nieznane, mordy zwierząt, wysnuwają się pająki wielkie jak wiązy, z nogami dłuższymi od żerdzi... Dźwigał wtedy bezsilną głowę z szeptem bezdźwięcznym warg. Usiłował spojrzeć w okienko, bo Baśka rży. Baśka rży... Daleko, daleko w zaspach... A nim wzrok do szyby przyleciał, porywał go ze sobą wiatronogi lot jakoby sen w czasie burzy na szczycie masztu, sen pełen trudu, w którym nie ma czasu na pochwycenie tchu z powierza. Leciał tak po przestworzu oćmy i przerażenia, u boku śmierci. Aż oto dobrotliwy, łaskawy i miłosierny wylew potu jakoby wodą zlał jego czoło, ręce i nogi. Przyszedł nań na wzór anioła miłośnika, pokropił spalone ciało hyzopem, tak samo jak obfity deszcz ratuje od śmierci zgorzałe ziele. Serce uciszyło się i wytchnęło na krótką miareczkę czasu. Wtedy uciszało się wszelkie uczucie. Cisza i spokój... Słyszał głos mówiący: — Jeden zołmierz z naszych stron beł i w piekle, i w niebie... A to tak beło. Ten zołmierz szedł od wojska, a służył siła laf pod niemieckim królem. Przelazł brodami bez Wisłę i miał jeszcze przechodzić bez wielkie lasy, bez Golejowskie. No, dobrze. Wchodzi do tego lasu i patrzy: stoi dziad staruszek, a prosi go o jałmużnę. Zołmierz pada: "Mój dziadku, idę od wojska, przesłużyłem siła lat, a dostałem od króla ino trzy dukaty, hal niech ta, dam woma jednego". A we środku tych lasów Golejowskich zdybał drugiego dziada na drodze, i ten go znowu] prosił. Tak ón znowu to samo powiedział i dał mu drugiego dukata. A jak już wychodził z lasu, tak znowu zobaczył dziada. Wtedy ten dziad wstaje i powiada: "Cóż ty, zołmierzyku, chcesz ode mnie za te trzy dukaty? Czy Królestwo Niebieskie, czy skrzypki i torbę?" "A jakież to, dziadku, macie skrzypki, że ta aże za Królestwo Niebieskie obstoją?" "Takie mam skrzypki i taką torbę, co jak zawołam: — to ci samo wpadnie; co ino chcesz..." Tak ten zołmierz powiedział, że woli skrzypki i torbę. Ten dziadek dał mu toto. Ha no, zołmierz idzie, idzie, aże przyszedł do wielkiego miasta, do Krakowa. Wlazł na rynek i słyszy, jako ludzie gadają, że w tym mieście zbudował król spaniały zamek, ale w tym zamku nik mieszkać nie może, bo kto tam nocować przyńdzie, to mu zgra cosi łeb urwie. Król ogłosił, że jakby taki się znalazł, co by tych diabłów wypędził, toby mu dał swoją córkę za żonę. Zołmierz powiedział, że ón się podejmie to zrobić. A i poszedł. Siadł se, obstawił się dokoła święconą kredą, wzion te skrzypeczki i nic nie pyta, ino gra. Hale, o straszna godzino! O północku drzwi się otwarły i do tego zołmierza pakuje się dwonastu diabłów. Zołmierz nic nie pyta, ino grá, a diabły proszą go tańczyć. Ón gada: "Nie mam ta ochoty, hale jeśli chceta koniecznie, to pójdę, ale mi, psiekrwie, musicie pierwej przynieść wór pieniędzy". Lucyper wyprawił kilku diabłów — i przynieśli wór. Hale zołmierz gada: "Za taki mały woreczek nie opłaci mi się z wami tyńcować! Przynieśta jeszcze jeden". A jak widział, że już ma dosyć pieniędzy, jakże nie zawrzaśnie: "Chinajta, psiekrwie, do śnapsaka!" Tak wszystkie diabły bach do torby! Zołmierz wtedy związał torbę śnurem, buchnął w nią pierzcią, i wszystkie diabły rozlały się w maź, że ino łby zostały, a jednego takiego łba czterech chłopów nie mogło potem udźwignąć... Burza biła we drzwi i okna kłębami śniegu. Skostniałe jej łapy zgrzytały po szybce, a głos rozjuszony skowyczał. Chorego obejmował sen. Budziło go tylko dalekie, dalekie w huku wichrowym wołanie... Ujrzał przed sobą starca pomiędzy dwoma rumakami, które się wspinały jak tygrysy. Straszny dziad o twarzy jakby wykutej z piaskowca, o długich siwych kudłach, rozczesanych na ciemieniu we dwie strony, trzymał je u pysków i szedł krokiem żelaznym. Rafał uczuł w rękw rzemień uździenicy. Starzec siadł na koń i ukazał się na nim w całej swojej wielkości. Rafał uczuł strzemię pod podeszwą i z dzikim śmiechem skoczył na siodło. Piersi mu pękały od szalonego tchu i słowo więdło na wargach. Schylił się do widma z szeptem: — Zawieź mię, zawieź... Nie mógł wymówić nazwy. Zapomniał, jak się to zowie. Widział tylko w głębi swych oczu, czy w mrocznych czeluściach nocy, bladą twarz... Przytulił do siebie ten widok, pochłonął go duszą tak, jak woda chłonie trupa topielicy. Poczęli teraz obaj z dziadem wiać i świstać polami, polami, polami, z najprędszym wichrem w przegony. Zmienili się w kamienne bryły z piaskowca, lecące na obłąkanych koniach. Ręce ich stały się grube, opuchłe jak u przydrożnych figur, oczy nie widziały nic, nawet ciemności... Jakaż to dobroczynna siła dźwignęła głowę cięższą niż góra? Jakaż to władza poruszyła skały rąk? Ślepe oczy widzą... Siedzą ludzie na niskich pieńkach dokoła komina. Chłopy kudłate w kożuchach. Baby w wełniakach przędą i skubią pierze. Czerwony blask pada na ich zamyślone twarze, posępnie wsłuchane w głos starego chłopa, który coś mówi. Zgarbiony dziad mówi: — Gádá do mnie ten Franek Dyląg, że mu gwer nie wypalił. A tu ogień gęsty, kule pierą raz kole razu. Tak ja mówię sekretnym sposobem: "Kulę wyjm, ciśnij na ziemię i zadepcz w piachu nogą". Ale się zląkł: "Zobaczy, pada, kapral, to mię puszczą bez żywą ulicę". "No, rzekę, jak ta chcesz!" Ogień szedł, a on precz gwer nabija. Wtem zawołali: "Ruht! "-to niby na odpoczynek. Mnie feldfebel pozwolił z glitu wyjść. Wyszedłem ja z glitu, a tu akuratnie wtedy Francuz nastąpił, sam ich najpierwszy naczelnik dalej w nas! Zawołali ognia dawać! Dyląg złożył się i wypalił. Wzieno mu gwer ozerwało. Zabił i siebie, i kolegę, co kole niego stał. Ja wracam na to miejsce, gdziem gwer ostawił, widzę, Dyląga już nie masz: inny zołmierz stoi. Tamtych zabitych w tył wywlekli. Nasz glit odstąpił, a inne na to miejsce przyszły. Patrzę, mojego Dyląga, choć już z niego ino zimny trup ostał, rozciągnęli na ziemi i bili tęgo laskowymi kijami w plecy, w brzuch, po łbie, dla postrachu innych... Głowa Rafała zsunęła się znowu na wiązkę słomy, okrytą zgrzebną płachtą. Łzy gorzkie padały z oczu na Dyląga trup krwawy, łzy płomienne, nie wiedzieć czemu płynące. Głosy rozmówców oddalały się wciąż i słychać je było jak przez grubą ścianę. Jeden mówił: — Za tamtego, za króla, chłopa choć do wojny nie gnali. Pan z panem szedł bić się we światy... — A tyś, chłopie, zdychał wedle zagona, jako ta krowa i kóń... — Tako i dzisiaj jak i za tamtego, za króla... Dym burymi kłęby walił w izbę i wisiał nad głowami. Co chwila zsuwał się aż na ubite klepisko. Kategoria:Popioły